dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Flora
Bio A brief introduction to the character! Personality When Flora was first introduced in the show, she appears to be a girl who is very shy and doesn't exactly stand out as much as the others in one way or another, but that's usually at the start. While even after a time you can slowly start to see that Flora in her actions is one that can genuinely care for people, plants and even animals as shown in season four when she in a sense was a doctor for the fairy animals. She helps the people who had problems looking after their pet, or if it was ill and she would give them herbal or plant like medicines. With the plant like medicine it can show Flora, given what she is the fairy of can be especially caring for nature and the environment, getting quite upset if trees are being cut down, once again shown in a season four episode when they went to confront some fairies and humans were cutting down trees. When it comes to people, animals and even plants; the very thing that her winx is about, she is a very kind and gentle person, who would help them in anyway she can to make sure they are okay and are taken care of, she even has shown to be helpful even to people she doesn't know, like when someone who helped Bloom with the witches was turned into a pumpkin, Flora was the one who was trying to figure out the spell to change the girl back. This can also show she does have some determination when needed in order to get something done, even if it does take time. Much like her spells that she uses, Flora isn't one to really want to fight, instead she is more of the defensive and supportive roles, being used as a distraction of some sort for a brief period. The same could be said for outside of battle as well, she would prefer to settle things without having to fight. Because of this it makes expressing how she feels hard, because she doesn't want to hurt others or cause any type or fight or argument to come about. Flora maybe the quietest one of the group and the most shy, but as her friends give her more confidence to be able to do things, she's slowly starting to speak a tiny bit more and therefore grows a stronger bond with those she is rooming with. Overall she is a very sensitive girl, who would project her friends with her life and also doesn't want plants and the like to be hurt either. While her friends do give her the confidence to do things, in Season Five Flora has been shown to not believe in herself and her abilities, which is a weakness in and of itself. This even includes her love life with Helia. Given how much she cares and how much another girl tries to say he cares more about her, she seems to react to it and kind of knocks herself down, rather than actually believing them, she choose to not be exactly sure about what they say. It could show she probably doesn't have much trust in them than she shows. When Flora finally does have a love interest in Season 2, she has trouble approaching it correctly, if at all, as she had stated herself 'Girls in her world don't make the first move.' but with enough confidence she managed to confront Helia about it. This shows that even though she said she wouldn't make the first move, with enough confidence she can do anything if she has people eventually helping her to by talking. As noted above Flora would do anything for her friends and even her family, even if it means putting her life in danger to save them. It shows that Flora herself is willing to sacrifice herself in order to protect her friends if that should be the case. An example of this would be the moment she got her Enchantix, she risked her life in order to save her little sister from drowning and dying in a affected river the Trix had made happened. She does have some fight in her, but it's not as obvious as some of the other since if given a choice she'd rather not, unless it's a life or death situation, or if you really tick her off. Abilities Skills, powers and equipment all belong here What Should I Know? *Currently runs a newly opened flower shop named 'Flora's Flowers' *Working towards earning her Bloomix in game *Was captured in the Crystal City plot *Her birthday is March 1st Daily Life 7:00 *Wake up 7:10 *Eat a healthy and nutritious breakfast 7:30 *Brush hair and teeth Category:Characters Category:Characters in Seahaven Category:Pro-Dragon Characters